Starstruck
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: When the old TNA stomping grounds are torn down in Nashville, AJ Styles finds himself with a familiar face that made that old building so memorable to him when he started. AJ/OC. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Of all random ideas, this came to me a few days ago after meeting AJ Styles. I was completely starstruck and I played with the idea of an interest story... and what happened was this. And no, of course, AJ didn't do this to me. Shame. And I'm also kidding, of course... I'm aware he's married. LOL. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>I always did hate this diner." She chuckled lowly, as he pulled her over to the table where he had so many memories. "I mean, its service sucked, and the waitresses never stopped staring at you."<em>

"_I can't really help that I'm so gorgeous." He smiled widely, a smile he knew she loved more than anything. He positioned a chair next to him, watching as she slid into next to him. "What's wrong with the diner though? Me and all the guys used to love this place."_

"_I know you did."_

_He breathed in. "It seems insane they're knocking it down. It seems insane how many years ago it was now."_

"_Many memories were there," she noted with a warm smile. "One more show."_

It started in a small company, one many claimed would never make it. It started with the love of the same craft, someone who was tired of the exact same product on TV every week. A person who would one day be referred to as _Uncle Jeff_.

And with a small company, came the fans who loved it. He always looked in the audience for familiar faces, several fans who were so dedicated they came to every show in the Nashville arena. One face always stood out to him, though and he never expected it to happen that one summer day. She always sat somewhere near the back, far away from the action that spilled into the audience often and made for the rowdy fans to only cheer their approval. Even so, a look of awe always happened to be on her face.

One day, he wondered why she was always there. And never did he have the nerve to say anything to her. He wondered if she was a fan of his, or maybe she hated him. A young brunette who just seemed to stick into his mind.

And finally, on that summer day, she walked up to him as they took down the ring and prepared for the long drive home. He noted she seemed terrified, far beyond shy, her hands shaking as she weakly smiled and almost pleaded for an autograph. A little surprised himself, as not many ever asked for his autograph, he nodded.

She was a pretty little thing, small and petite but somehow looking toned as well… he had to say, he found her beautiful.

Suddenly, he was in her position. He didn't remember how to use his mouth and stood there smiling awkwardly at the girl. She shifted a little, probably uncomfortable as he handed her back her paper from the show.

"I'm sorry," he finally apologized. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. What's your name?"

"Lizzie." Her eyes widened a little and he noted the stunning blue they were. "I'm a really big fan of yours. I come to every show."

"I know." He cleared his throat and smiled again. "I'm AJ, as you probably know. I see you every week. We definitely appreciate your support. Why do you always hang back though? You're always one of the first in the building, yet you stay farther back than anyone else I see."

She shrugged, obviously unsure how to answer his question. "I just like watching…"

"Well." AJ shrugged. He thought maybe for a second she might've been interested in him, but she was coming off as strange and too shy for anything to ever happen with him. Once more, he smiled, but this time awkwardly as she stood. "I guess I should get going then. It was nice meeting you, Lizzie."

He slowly went to walk back to the other guys; all who were watching with interest now, when he heard her yell "Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, AJ." She ran forward and he saw her cheeks shade pink. "I only ever come to every show because of you. I heard about you on the indy scene a few years ago. I was absolutely thrilled when you started wrestling here regularly. I hang in the back because I'm terrified of having to run into you one day, and I never know what to say. I think you're really great and I just…" she trailed off and took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know that… and thank you."

AJ looked a little behind him, noticing the guys were giving him a look. "You know what?" he finally said, turning back around to her. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Lizzie looked absolutely terrified but thrilled at the same time as he said it. "Yes."

"_One more show," he answered, as their food was handed to them minutes later. He laughed a little. "Remember when you finally had the nerve to walk up to me?"_

"_Shut up." Her eyes narrowed a little. "I was young and scared."_

"_And I smiled a lot, brought you here, and you fell in love with me. Look where we are now. Doesn't seem real sometimes. I never would've expected this. I'm not complaining though… it's absolutely everything I could ever want and more."_

_Lizzie smiled warmly. "One more show in Nashville."_

_A couple long hours later, AJ was entering the Nashville arena for the last time, his theme music blasting over the place, as many fans cheered on the man they grew to love and adore. Still, he couldn't help but stare into the crowd and notice the small brunette who hung in the back, a look of awe and pride on her face. His wife and the woman he never expected to fall in love with at a show where no one knew even his name._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
